Not So Perfect
by hi.1.1.1
Summary: Perfect. That's how my family is supposed to be according to them. Yeah, well, one mistake with that. Me. (sucky summary sorry, heh heh) Rated T just in case...
1. Chapter 1: Family and School

**A/N: Please be nice. This is my first FanFiction, criticism is nice but not too harsh. Please. Suggestions are welcome but may not be used. Also before we start, any music included please no saying that this song is from now not then thats to old of a song blah blah blah, i don't know when songs were written and such! Well for now that's it, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Anything you recognize I probably don't own.**

* * *

"JULIA! WAKE UP!" Ah, the first thing I hear when waking up, my mother's lovely shouts. I'm Julia Lucaro. If I had any friends, I would prefer they call me my middle name, Zoë. One problem though... I don't have any friends. I'm fourteen years old going into my 5th year of magic school and I don't really care for what people call "rules." Which is why last year was kicked out of the perfect school of Beauxbatons, in which I was the least popular person. Everyone loved popular and perfect people. Such as my sister. My whole family was perfect, save me.

My Mom and Dad were the perfect pure blood couple and produced two perfect daughters, then once their third child came along... Family wasn't so perfect. My sisters' accidental magic produced flowers and such, while mine produced explosions. I became rebellious and was always playing pranks and just causing destruction and trouble wherever I was. I liked fun, my parents and sisters liked perfection.

Anyway, since I was kicked out of school my parents had been trying to find me a new school. Recently my mom found Hogwarts. She's not very impressed, but said that hopefully I would fit in better and turn into a perfect child. I don't see it. My mom contacted the headmaster and I now have a supply list, I was supposed to be getting things today, but I don't feel like getting out of bed. I guess that's why my mom is yelling at me.

"JULIA LUCARO GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I groaned as I felt a headache coming on. Does she ever stop yelling? I yelled back to my mom, "I'M COMING, RELAX!" I rolled out of bed and scratched my head looking around for something to wear. Witch robes, witch robes, witch robes, witch robes... AHA! Muggle clothes! I grabbed the jeans and T-shirt from the top of my dresser and quickly changed. I threw my long black hair into a pony tail, but let the red streak in my hair fall out of the pony tail holder. I ran downstairs and my sister was sitting perfectly still on the couch as my mom did her hair in a braid. She's older than me and still has my mom doing her hair. Wow.

"Mom, I'm ready," I said looking at her. She glanced at me and said, "No, you most definitely aren't. I can't let you go out in muggle clothes." I rolled my eyes and said, "No one cares, only you. Dad'll take me to get supplies then." She gave me a frustrated look, but continued doing my sister's hair. I walked upstairs to get my dad. Once he saw me, he said, "Sorry, I can't take you. The headmaster wants us to go to Diagon Alley. In London. Too far away and too many common witches and wizards. You'll have to go yourself." I looked at him in disbelief. London is too far away? Beauxbatons is too far away! I mean really, we don't even live in France. We live in the UK. "Alright fine! I'll go myself!" I said then walked back to my room.

I could probably stay in London for a few days before coming back home. I grabbed one of my bags and searched my room for muggle clothes. Shoving different pairs of pants and shirts in the bag, I finally zipped it up after putting parchment and quills in. I whistled and picked up my bag. Now, most people have toads, cats, or owls. I, on the other hand, have a shapeshifter, who mostly likes being a dog. His name is Ammo. Long story short of how I came up with it, Ammo and my mom didn't get along very well and he away like a speeding bullet when running away or at her. Anyway, Ammo came flying into my room as a small owl then changed quickly into a little black Labrador. Ammo is only about 1 1/2 years old. I found him on the street last year and thought he was a regular dog, before I could give him to a muggle humane society, he switched animals on me. So I kept him.

I smiled at him, then walked downstairs, him trailing right behind. "Mom, Dad is making me go by myself so see ya!" I then quickly ran out, my mom's yelling fading into the distance. "Ammo, I could use a ride..." He gave me this look that practically said, "Bite me." I sighed and started walking and he just bounced along next to me. There's a trainstation around here that I could use. After a while of walking I finally made it. I got on the train after paying for a ticket. This'll be a long trip.

* * *

**I feel like this is a really short chapter... Hopefully I'll get better and write more! Please Review :3**


	2. Chapter 2: London

**A/N: This chapter is longer the last by a tiny bit, and I hope ya all like it. Still not very exciting I'll admit. Thanks to Batmarcus, Moonlit Lightning, and SkyeElf for reviewing! It makes me really happy that you all like the story. Onward then!**

**Disclaimer: I'll never own Harry Potter and such so not mine, never will be so yeah. **

* * *

I looked out the train window. Ammo sat in my lap in dog form. On the way, i could only think of memories.

_Flashback_

_BANG! Crap! My ten year old self thought. My accidental magic always came out at the wrong times. My mom came running in. Papers were everywhere, some burned on the edges, and a book was left burning on the desk. _

_"What were you thinking this time?!" My mom yelled at me. _

_"I don't want to read a stupid book on the history of Beauxbatons!" I yelled back. _

_"Don't you dare yell at me! You've broken so many things! You do NOT fit in this family! Your sisters are both perfect and you've never worn dresses, make-up, or jewelry! All things regular, good girls wear. You break things and create messes! You are just a horrible daughter!" _

_She stomped out and slammed the door. Just another regular day fight between my mom and me. I'll prove her right then! I'll just cause trouble! I grabbed a pillow and did the stereotypical thing, I screamed into it. _

My thoughts and memories switched to my explosion of Beauxbatons.

_"What is going on here?!" My teacher yelled. Notice how people are always yelling at me?_

_I didn't answer, just blinked and looked at the snotty, rich, pureblood girls that were currently covered in a black goop. Actually, the whole room had the goop. _

_"Another problem with you?" The teacher said looking at me, "I'm not surprised."_

_I'll admit, it's not my first offense. Exploding goblets, animating fried chicken, making it snow in boys' dorm, and much, much more. Fortunately, I guess, for me, this black goop wasn't finished it's prank. The goop had come from a fake wand that exploded the goop everywhere. _

_As the teacher started to speak, all of the goop began to bubble. The girls and teacher started freaking out. Then all the goop froze and stuck to whatever it was on. Finally, the goop became a puke-like color. I know I'm so nice. The teacher screamed, grabbed me by the arm squeezing it tight, and dragged me to the headmaster._

_That same day I was expelled and sent home for the rest of the year. _

_Flashback End_

I was trying to stay awake on the train. It had been a long ride. Finally, the train jerked to a stop and I got up. I grabbed my bag and Ammo, who I kinda sorta forgot about, barked at me after falling to the ground off my lap.

I got off the train. London. It looked beautiful. Now, Diagon Alley... if I correctly, I read in the letter from the Hogwarts headmaster I could go through a place called, "The Leaky Cauldron."

Now at this point, you are probably thinking, "she's a witch, why no floo powder?" If you aren't, I'm worried about your education on magic. Anyway, my mom, though pureblood, finds floo powder "dirty." Trust me, I don't get it either, but she thinks it's so "dirty" that we can't even have a fireplace for the possibility of floo powder travel.

As I thought of my mom, I thought of the rest of my family. My sister, now seventh year, agrees with all of my mom's and, I guess, my dad's thoughts. Though my dad is usually just a standby sorta guy. He doesn't take part in family things. He's pretty invisible. Anyway, so my one sister and I do not get along. At all.

My second sister, older and out of school and out of the house, is more like my dad. Though she didn't say anything while at home and my mom and sister yelled at me, she would come to my room and tell me to just ignore them. I love whenever she comes home.

Ammo barked at me, bringing me out of my thoughts. I looked around again, where can I find the Leaky Cauldron? I started walking, Ammo trotted behind me. I'm guessing muggles wouldn't be able to see it, so no use asking anyone.

Finally, lucky me saw a worn-down looking building, that people were just ignoring and passing by it. As I got closer, I saw a wooden sign in the shape of a Cauldron, that read, "The Leaky Cauldron." In I go I guess.

When I went in there were lots of people. No one paid me any attention, so I headed to the bartender. "Excuse me," I started, "which way to Diagon Alley?"

The bartender said, "that way," he pointed then continued, "you have to tap certain bricks." He then proceeded that way and when I went in after him, he had just tapped the last brick.

The bricks all started moving and finally formed a archway to what I guessed was Diagon Alley. Without a word, the bartender left me. I headed into the crowd of Diagon Alley after picking Ammo up into my arms.

As I looked around Diagon Alley in awe, someone bumped right into me causing me to drop Ammo, who barked in fright.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it's a little longer, not much. I looked over it so hopefully no mistakes (like Obama randomly). Anyway, hope ya liked it. Oh and PLEASE REVIEW! :3**

**SkyeElf****: Thanks buddy for reviewing. Hope thats enough elaboration on things and is that size paragraph better or still shorter? Hope ya liked this chapter. **

**Moonlit Lightning****: Thanks! Still this is just a chapter setting it up too. Hopefully I caught most mistakes in this chapter.**

**Batmarcus****: Thanks for reviewing, and good thing you did, I'm guessing SkyeElf sent you. She was probably gonna be a bit angry if ya didn't haha! **


	3. Chapter 3: On My Way

A/N: Hi again, guys! Sorry it's been so long! Ive been so busy and this has taken me awhile not only to write, but to actually post too. Thanks to nacho5, Black Roses Wilt, SkyeElf, and Lizaluvsdoggies for reviewing! Seriously makes my day! This one is also longer, which probably also contributed to more time to write/post. Welp, hope you like it. LET'S GO!

* * *

I looked at the guy, who started apologizing like crazy. "I'm fine! Ammo's the on injured!" I responded. He stopped and looked at me confused. I smiled and picked up Ammo. "This little guy."

The boy smiled, he looked about my age, tall and thin. He said, "Again sorry. I'm Remus. Are you from around here?"

I shook my head then said, "Julia, nice to meet you." Some guys started calling him over and he said, "Do you wanna come?"

"No, I've got some things to do. Bye, Remus." With that I headed to get my books and supplies. I soon had everything I needed, shopping is boring though.

Now, I just needed a place to stay. I sighed and wandered aimlessly around Diagon Alley. Ammo barked jumping out of my arms and acted as if he were a pointer dog.

The place he pointed at? The ice cream shop. I shrugged, it had been a long day. I could go for some ice cream. I walked in and guess who I saw over in the corner?

Just kidding, the place was empty. I ordered my ice cream and ordered a small cup of vanilla for Ammo. As a shapeshifter, sugar and such do not affect his dog body like it would a regular dog.

After getting our ice cream. I let Ammo quickly eat his. As I ate mine, I asked the owner if he knew of any place I could stay. He informed me, "The Leaky Cauldron probably has some rooms."

I nodded and picked up Ammo's now empty ice cream cup. After throwing it away, Ammo and I headed out. We went back to the Leaky Cauldron. By this time, I had already decided I should just stay in London until school. Not like my family would care much.

So, I'm simply skipping over this boring period of time, because it was boring. I mostly hung out in the Leaky Cauldron room, getting organized. Sometimes I went out and just hung around Diagon Alley. So skipping to my arrival at the King's Cross station.

I entered the station and looked around the busy place. My ticket read 9 3/4 was where I was headed. How to get there, no clue. I walked to 9 and 10 standing between the two of them.

No muggle would know and the train leaves at 11. I looked around for any possible witches or wizards. There! I think that was the guy I met at Diagon Alley.

I ran after him and when he saw me, he smiled. "Hey, Julia right?" He asked. I nodded and looked nervous since I completely forgot his name. I guess he could tell because he chuckled a bit before saying, "Remus."

"Yeah! Remus! I knew that... Oh and by the way, how do you get on the platform?"

"Lucky you I didn't come earlier. Anyway, you run through the brick barrier between platforms 9 and 10."

I nodded and he showed me by taking his cart and running into it. Literally, went in it. So, I followed his example, Ammo following me in a sprint, in dog form as usual.

When i made it, I smiled. It was magnificent. I saw Remus had already headed off. He probably has tons of friends. While I'm new, but 5th year. Awkward ole me.

I sighed and put my luggage in the train. Ammo just stood by me. I picked him up and walked into the Hogwarts Express. Now, to find a compartment.

Eventually, I found one so I sat down in there. Ammo hopped out of my arms and curled up on the seat. I leaned back in my seat. After a few minutes, a boy and girl my age came in talking.

They only noticed me and Ammo when they sat down. The girl had fiery red hair and the guy had longer, greasy, black hair. The girl then looked at me and said, "Oh sorry, didn't see you. Are you new? You look older than 11, but I've never seen you."

Didn't even ask if it was okay to stay. Though I still laughed at her question and answered, "Well, I'm new, but not a first year. I'm a fifth year, I went to Beauxbatons."

The girl looked at me genuinely interested and said, "Oh, why did you switch? I'm Lily by the way."

I nodded and responded, "I was actually kicked out and Julia."

The boy stifled a laugh and I glared at him. The girl did not notice, yet looked slightly appalled at the idea of being kicked out of school. She continued our conversation still though, "Oh... Well this is Severus."

The boy, Severus, said, "How will they sort you? And what's your bloodline?"

I answered, "No clue and unhappily pureblood." I smiled widely.

He looked at me like I was crazy. Probably because I am, then he said, "I'm half blood."

I looked towards Lily, who answered my silent question, "Muggle born." I nodded then looked at Ammo. "This is my... Uh... Dog, Ammo," I said.

Lily smiled and said, "He's so cute!" Ammo lifted his head looking at the two of them then laid his head back down still sleepy.

Lily looked out the window and said, "We should probably change now..." Severus nodded and left. I said, "Is there a bathroom?"

Lily answered, "There's a bathroom down the hall of the train."

I told her I was gonna head down there and that Ammo would be fine since he was asleep. I went to the bathroom and quickly back to my compartment. I specifically avoided talking to people.

Lily might be interested in my past of Beauxbatons, but from Severus's reaction, I might not be very welcome. Though I'm guessing being a pureblood might bring me somewhere.

Doesn't seem like me from what I've said before, but I like being accepted. By people I possibly like that is. My family and Beauxbatons are not ones I care if they accept me or not. Hogwarts, though, I feel like it will be a lot better.

Lily and Severus were both dressed and seat in the compartment. They were just talking and Lily smiled at me when I came in then continued her conversation with greasy hair.

The train slowly came to a stop a few minutes after. The three of us got up and started out.

A large, very large, man was calling for first years and I hesitated, not sure where to go. I didn't really get a choice though because Lily pulled me to where the older students were going.

We got into a carriage that was being pulled by some weird creatures. Everyone acted like there was nothing there, must be a figment of my imagination. I was staring at the creature when finally Severus said, "What are you staring at?!"

I frowned, yup I'm crazy, "Don't you see then? What are they?"

Severus looked at Lily and her him. Probably thinking I'm insane, but before they could say anything i looked up at the castle and my jaw dropped.

Lily smiled, "Beautiful, isn't it?" I nodded now smiling like an idiot. Soon the carriage stopped and the three of us got out.

That would be when something hit me in the head and all I heard behind me was laughter. As before, before I could do anything Lily spun around and the yelling began.

"James Potter! Would you leave us alone!? You have absolutely NO business here with us!"

I looked at Lily shocked, she seemed like such a calm, sweet girl. I looked at Severus and he had been smirking. Then I turned and looked at the others behind us. There were four boys. One i recognized right away.

There was Remus. Next to him was a boy with crazy black hair and round glasses. Beside him, a boy with wavy - sort of - black, almost shoulder length hair. Finally, a shortish, chubby boy was on the other end.

The two boys in the middle were laughing and the chubby one joined in. Remus sighed and saw me smiling slightly.

The boy with glasses said to Lily between laughs, "Aw, c'mon, Evans, have some fun, would you?"

She rolled her eyes and marched inside the castle. Severus followed her like a dog with some sort of smile on his face. I'm not an obedient dog like Severus though.

"Hello, Remus," I said, smiling and ignoring the other three boys.

Remus returned the smile and said, "Hi, Julia, glad to see you remembered my name."

All three of the boys looked between Remus and me then looked at Remus for answers. I looked at him too. Remus said, "Guys, this is Julia. We met at Diagon Alley. Julia, meet my friends."

The one with glasses said, "Hi! If you couldn't hear Evans, I'm James Potter."

The chubbier one said, "I'm Peter Pettigrew." He sounded squeaky and had a small voice.

The boy between James and Peter said, "I'm Sirius." Why did that ring a bell? I know it's a constellation, but there's something else about it. Ah, Whatever.

I smiled and said, "I'm Julia L-" I stopped. Sirius. As in Sirius Black?

_Flashback_

_I sat down on the couch, not wanting to do this. My sisters were sitting on the ground near mother. _

_Another day if learning pureblood families. My mom said to us girls, "Today, we will talk about the Malfoy family and Black family." _

_I groaned and my mom shouted at me, "No interruptions, Julia!" I nodded auicjky after and didn't really listen._

_As she talked, I zoned in and out hearing different names. I listened in more when they talked about the younger generationl names like Sirius Black and Lucius Malfoy were said. _

_End of Flashback_

James was waving his hand in front of my face. I slapped his hand away and he chuckled. "Not cool," I muttered.

Remus said, "Come on, guys, we need to get inside." I nodded and followedthe boys inside. Lily motioned me over to sit and I glanced at the guys. Sirius noticed and smirked, "Go enjoy the wonderfully, boring life of Evans."

James looked at him taken back and said, "Stiff. Not boring. She just needs to loosen up. That's all."

Sirius, Peter, and even Remus all stifled a laugh and I raised my eyebrow, slightly confused. I shook my head and headed over to Lily and sat. After everyone came in, the first yesrs entered. Liky told me all about the sorting and I wondered how I would fit in.

The headmaster, Dumbledore so Lily told me, stood and started a speech. I zoned out - I have a bit of a listening problem if you haven't noticed - until I heard him start talking ahout first year sorting.

"... The first year sorting, we have a new student who is a fifth year."

Some witch proffesor held an old wrinkled hat and then the witch called, "Julia Lucaro! Please come up."

I got up and the witch motioned for me to sit on the stool once I was up there. I sat and she put the wrinkled hat on me. All I could think was how stupid is this lady? And then I started hearing the voices. I knew I was insane.

The voice said, "She isn't stupid and you may or may not be insane."

I thought, "Thanks, voice, for the reassurance on that one."

"I'm not just a voice, I'm the Sorting Hat."

I frowned, not cause thats not possible, just interesting. Ah, the world of wizardry. Then I thought, "So... Where am I sorted?"

The hat responed, "Well, you are quite smart for Ravenclaw, yet you use it for wrong things like pranks. Slytherin? Possibly, but no. You don't completely fit in Hufflepuff so it'll have to be..."

The last word he yelled, which may I say hurt my poor ears, "GRYFFINDOR!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading guys! Please review! As i said before sorry for such a LATE new chapter. Oh and if you actually give me a comment to respond to i will respond down further here in my last A/N.

Lizaluvsdoggies: Oh well, I actually use the word "ya" cause i actually say it and i feel like Julia might. I'll try to stop, but if i forget once, no need to remind me. I hate "text speak" too, but i dont see "ya" as "text speak."

SkyeElf: Trust me, i was laughing at myself and autocorrect once i saw Obama too. Its totally logical that someone is gonna die in the second chapter. Very logical, Skye. Its as non-logical as a car wreck.

-Hi


End file.
